Opération : Phénix
by Sraphin
Summary: Cross-over HP GW. Les 5 pilotes sont envoyés en mission. Pour cela, ils vont devoir remonter le temps…


Titre : Opération : Phénix Origine : Cross-over Harry Potter + Gundam Wing. Genre : Il y aura du Yaoi, du hétéro (mais pas trop, il ne faut pas abuser ^_______^). Et enfin, je fais une fic avec du LEMON : Du vrai, du bon, du pur, du hard, du CHAUD !!! Mmmmh ! Y a bon !  
Il y aura également du OOC de pas mal de gens...  
Couples : It's the magic surprise of this fic (en anglais ça le fait carrément mieux, non ?)  
Disclaimer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi. Je suis une grosse voleuse et j'en suis fière !!!  
Notes : Attention ! On commence immédiatement par un chapitre « SEX ! ».  
Je m'excuse par avance auprès des fans de GW, mais je vais devoir resituer un minimum le contexte de la série pour que tout le monde, même ceux qui n'auraient jamais vu un seul épisode de GW — Si, si, ça existe, je vous assure —, puissent comprendre cette histoire.  
  
OPÉRATION : PHÉNIX  
  
Chapitre 1 : Confidences intimes...  
  
1 an après la fin de la guerre. Situation au début de l'histoire : Les cinq ex-pilotes de Gundam — armures mobiles surpuissantes qui ont été utilisées lors de la guerre par 5 jeunes garçons —, Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Quatre Rabberba Winner et Wufei Chang, ont été discrètement réunis par les services secrets (dirigés par leur ancien ennemi Milliardo Peacecraft) trois mois après que la guerre se soit achevée. Depuis ce moment-là, les cinq jeunes hommes — âgés, désormais, de 17 à 18 ans — sont de temps en temps envoyés en mission secrète.  
Lorsque débute cette histoire, cela fait presque trois longues semaines qu'ils n'ont pas été contactés par leurs supérieurs hiérarchiques et les 5 agents rongent leur frein en attendant un nouvel ordre de mission...  
  
— Enfin, ça y est ! C'est vraiment génial ! s'exclama un jeune homme grand et bien bâti au terme d'une longue communication téléphonique.  
Il passa la main dans ses courts cheveux bruns en bataille et jeta un regard circulaire à ses quatre amis, jusque-là affalés dans le sofa ou sur le tapis, et qui venaient de relever brusquement la tête vers lui.  
— S'qui s'passe ? interrogea Duo d'une voix ensommeillée, ses doigts habiles refaisant rapidement sa longue tresse de cheveux châtain.  
— Ce vieux Zechs — alias Milliardo Peacecraft — va nous confier une mission ! annonça-t-il en écartant les bras, emphatique.  
— Mais c'est vrai que c'est grave impressionnant ! s'enthousiasma le jeune Américain, l'air moqueur, tout en laissant retomber sa natte sur le devant de sa chemise noire. Ça ne nous est encore jamais arrivé ! J'reste carrément trop bête, là...  
— Amusant... répliqua Heero, les lèvres pincées, ses yeux cobalts lançants des éclairs menaçants.  
Quatre, petit blondinet à la mine toujours souriante, posa un regard inquiet sur ses deux amis. S'il n'agissait pas rapidement, ces imbéciles allaient en venir aux mains une fois de plus... Avec un soupir résigné, il expliqua d'une voix douce :  
— Ne t'énerve pas, Heero. Ce que Duo voulait dire, c'est simplement qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il y avait de si extraordinaire dans le fait que Zechsy — Wufei eut une légère grimace à ce diminutif — nous confie une mission. Ça fait plus de six mois maintenant que nous travaillons par intermittence pour lui et jamais encore, tu n'as manifesté une telle excitation...  
— C'est à cause de la nature très spéciale de l'opération dont il vient de me parler. Mais je ne peux rien vous dire pour l'instant... Zechs m'attend immédiatement dans son bureau pour me fournir de plus amples détails à ce sujet. Je vous expliquerai tout ce qu'il m'aura appris quand je reviendrai. Jusque-là, ne bougez pas d'ici ! — Duo fit, à cet ordre, une parodie de signe militaire, ce qui acheva d'énerver le Japonais — Je pense en avoir pour une heure tout au plus. Et toi, prévint-il en se tournant d'un bloc vers l'Américain, je te conseille d'arrêter de te payer ma tête si tu ne veux pas que je refasse la tienne façon Yuy ! Pigé, Dugland ?  
— Non, répliqua l'intéressé, tu t'es trompé mon Hee-chan d'amour... Moi, c'est pas Du... gland, c'est Du... O ! Mais Du... Chan, pour toi, mon amour...   
— Vraiment ? Je n'en suis pas si sûr... Je dirais plutôt : au revoir, du... CON !  
Et, ce disant, il attrapa vivement son long manteau de cuir noir et sortit de l'appartement, un sourire triomphant aux lèvres.  
— S'que vous en pensez, les mecs ? demanda Du...O au bout de quelques instants. Il vient de nous péter une ch'tite durite, le Soldat Parfait, ou quoi ?  
Personne ne sembla juger utile de répondre à cette question. Seul Quatre jeta un regard grondeur à son meilleur ami. Celui-ci lui tira d'abord la langue en lui faisant un pied de nez vengeur mais, pris d'une inspiration soudaine, il se releva d'un bond et se planta devant l'Arabe, l'air sérieux, avant de lui lancer :  
— Il y a quelque chose dont je voudrais te parler... en privé, ajouta-t- il, regardant de travers Trowa et Wufei.  
— Bien sûr ! Allons dans ma chambre !  
Les deux jeunes hommes se dirigèrent donc vers la petite pièce qu'occupait le blondinet. Lorsqu'ils y furent, Duo alla se placer devant la petite fenêtre qui donnait sur la rue, tournant ostensiblement le dos à son ami, et commença d'un ton légèrement hésitant :  
— Euh... Je... Tout ce que je te demande, Quatre, c'est ne pas te moquer de moi...  
— Je te le promets. Tu sais bien que tu peux avoir entièrement confiance en moi...  
— Euh... Oui... Euh...  
Il respira profondément, paraissant chercher les mots les plus appropriés pour confier à son meilleur ami ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Enfin, il se lança, le regard perdu comme dans un rêve :  
— Tout a commencé il y a trois jours de cela... C'était au cœur de la nuit et — il frissonna légèrement à ce souvenir —... et je dormais profondément lorsqu' »il » m'a réveillé... « Il » venait de me susurrer à l'oreille d'étranges bruits évocateurs. « Il » me frôlait, me chatouillait, m'excitait de sa présence, mais ne me permettait jamais de le toucher à mon tour... « Il » esquivait sans peine toute mes tentatives de me saisir de son corps fuyant... « Ses » murmures incessants me rendaient fou... « Il » semblait prendre plaisir à me sentir impuissant face à « lui »... Dès qu' « il » se collait à moi, je me sentais sur le point de défaillir... Mais, au moment même où je désirais plus que tout sentir « son » corps palpiter sous mes doigts tremblants et maladroits, « il » se détachait de nouveau de moi, me laissant comme alangui, les muscles tétanisés et la gorge sèche... Je n'étais alors plus qu'une boule de nerfs, tant l'intensité de mes sensations était grande... N'y tenant plus, au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes de ce jeu épuisant, je me suis arraché à mes draps enchevêtrés et j'ai allumé la lumière... Je voulais « le » voir... Je voulais enfin pouvoir faire fusionner nos deux chairs... Cependant, quand la lumière s'est allumée, je me suis rendu compte, hagard, qu'il avait disparu...  
— Mon pauvre... Et... C'est comme ça chaque nuit, depuis ?  
— Oui, murmura Duo, l'air dépité.  
— Et tu as une idée de... « son » identité ?  
— Oui...  
— Et c'est qui, alors ?  
— C'est... Frédéric !  
— Frédéric ? Mais, je ne connais personne de ce nom ? remarqua Quatre, interloqué.  
— Oh ! C'est normal, je crois...  
— Pourquoi ?  
— Parce que... Frédéric, vois-tu... C'est un... MOUSTIQUE !!!!! hurla l'Américain en se retournant vivement vers son ami, le regard rieur. HA ! HA ! HA !  
— C'est vraiment fin, marmonna l'Arabe, l'air vexé... — Tu l'as dit, bouffi ! HA ! HA ! HA ! Si tu pouvais voir ta tête en ce moment ! HA ! HA ! HA ! Ça vaut le détour, je t'assure !  
— CRÉTIN ! cria Quatre. Ça n'a rien de drôle... Moi qui compatissait à ton malheur.  
Duo, qui en pleurait littéralement de joie, ne parvenait même plus à parler distinctement. Seuls quelques gargouillis incompréhensibles s'échappaient de temps à autre de ses lèvres. Il s'écroula à quatre pattes, frappant de son poing refermé la moquette qui recouvrait le sol... De son côté, le petit blond conservait une moue boudeuse. Il s'approcha de son ami par derrière et, après lui avoir jeté un regard empreint de rancœur, lui balança un magistral coup de pied dans le cul !  
— AÏE !!! T'es pas bien ? Ça fait super mal !  
— voilà ce que j'appelle une réaction des plus appropriés, mon chéri ! s'exclama Trowa, la mine réjouie, en glissant un bras autour de la taille de Quatre. Depuis le temps que nous rêvions tous de le faire et que tu protégeais cet imbécile ! Ça mérite une récompense...  
Il se pencha alors vers son petit ami et déposa un long baiser sur sa bouche encore toute frémissante d'indignation... 


End file.
